


Awakening

by Callmyname



Series: Burning [3]
Category: Tenet
Genre: Anticipation, Body Worship, Falling In Love, Foreplay, Grinding, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Precognition, Sexual Fantasy, Sharing Body Heat, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmyname/pseuds/Callmyname
Summary: (Directly) after burning backwardsMarshall  (Protagonist) and Neil makes first steps towards their "beautiful friendship" .
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Burning [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160255
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Carry me

**Author's Note:**

> ? How old is Neil  
> He is a student, or is he still at school? Not sure, so I am going to tag it underage, but only as in slightly. You decide though.
> 
> This is readable, but quite a few typos and poor descriptions / overuse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil is rescued from his nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was in Burning backwards, I copied this over as I was directly writing in my mind from this. 
> 
> Some shuffling ideas - and chapters -around needed - but first. I need some food!

Neil opened his eyes, and looked up at Marshal. He was being laid down on his bed, and that must have been his arms he had felt around him.

Wow. He could do with being woken by that sight more often.

" You were having a nightmare. I could hear you screaming in your sleep. Sorry, I just thought you needed someone near. I will sit up for a bit, I can catch up on sleep later. "

" Yes" , he said. "I was back in the fire, then I felt you go to pick me up, and - well here I am. You have saved me again. " Neil smiled sheepishly up at him.

He held out his hand.

"Come on - your bed, I don't bite, and you would make a great teddy bear. " oh God. He" /he blushed/

\-----  
Neil drifted off to sleep. The arms around him felt so reassuring. He could get all too easily addicted to that warm body. A gentle murmur of quiet reassuring words - ah, he is quoting "the owl and the pussycat" . Is this guy for real? .


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil wakes up nested in the Protagonist's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spelt the name wrong - Baily as in law enforcement implications, as in cold cases. Not quite right. 
> 
> Am changing it to Marshal(l) as that has even better resonance for what I want ie vaguely law enforcement / wild west / possible military - and works as a name | title.

Neil woke up slowly. He was in a strange bed, cocooned in blankets. A soft toy sat next to him - it was the Owl, with its deep brown eyes staring at him. He wondered where Marshal was - clearly the Owl was standing in for him. 

The bed was filled with that familiar scent of Marshal. He stuffed his nose deep into the pillow and took a deep breathe. A cologne of some sort, soap: check but also the natural fragrance of a man in peak condition. Someone that worked hard to keep fit, and had access to decent food. 

His Mum had explained that scent was affected by diet, as well as stress levels. That he should not feel ashamed about BO, but regard it as a practical experiment in testing various chemical and biological reactions. 

He remembers wondering if food created flavours in his semen, but had felt too shy to ask. She had shown him how washing carefully - and then sitting in the sun on the balcony could help him keep himself fresh, as the various microorganisms on his skin were kept in balance. Hanging clothes to dry outside also made a lot of difference. 

But, then the dreams had started, and he could not sleep. The dreams of a fire that had not yet happened. Weirdly disorienting images which were full of nonsense words. Also very disturbing to his sleep patterns. Oh and the dreams that were most definitely of a sexual nature. 

Marshal had explained some of this - he had slight telepathic (empathic) powers, and he had actually been picking up his thoughts. So it was not premonition, so much as reading a time-inverted mind. He had also said that they were linked in some way because of stuff that had not yet happened. That left him in a state of wondering where this was all going, between them.

He had noticed how, even though he was still having the nightmares, it seems he was right. Because he could smell himself, and the scent coming off his body had suddenly changed,


	3. Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil awakens with Marshal [ The Protagonist ] protective wrapped around him.

Neil lay there is a cocoon of warmth. Somewhere in the night, he had acquired a warm blanket.

No; as he came out of his sleep, he became aware that the blanket was made up of hot man-flesh. Hot in every sense. The bed was warmed by a body that radiated heat - and was made up of the most delicious set of hard muscles. 

Wow, and --- felt hard in a particular other way. Ah yeses. Mmm mmm. that too in more than one sense. 

In fact it was not /his/ bed at all.

A vague memory of waking crying in the middle of the night, and Marshal coming to comfort him came wafting up. This was Marshals bed he was lying on.

"Ye...es." He definitely was not dreaming this time. "Fuck me" . Well that too, I guess. 

"Please" , Neil groaned in response.

And the man had also grown I though whether :he: would be able tp fit that? 

The thing that had woken him was also - he was being nuzzled. His living blanket appeared to have got a raging hard-on, but was doing his best to be subtle about it. Not just grinding¦ng up against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may add more details, preferably without making it too boring. Also it is going to degenerate into porn I imagine.


	4. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bailey is the protagonist

Neil found himself rubbing back. 

How could he resist? He definitely was up for this. Whatever this might entail. 

"You awake?' He was asked. 

Marshal sounded totally wrecked. 

" You are so, so " a kiss fell on his neck, and hands stroking his hair. " beautiful. Your skin - It's so soft". He could feel him nuzzling him again, hot breathe on his sensitive skin under the hairline. 

Neil gasped. "Let me go" , he mumbled.  
Marshal jerked backwards like he had been burnt. " I"m so so sorry.. " 

Neil wiggled frantically round "no.. Oh no. Don't stop... " his eyes widened in horror. " I just meant -" and ah hah. Face to face achieved, he went for the kiss that he had fantasized ever since he first laid eyes on him. The day that everything in his life had changed. Mum gone, his .. Everything gone... and God, the day of the rescue, where he was swept away into a strange new life.

Yes.. The sort of kiss that involved teeth and tongues and a desperate young man with nothing left to lose Well, nothing he wanted to keep, anyway. 

Neil had clear evidence -- that they were on the same page of this particular set of evidence - as Marshal responded desperately. Suddenly pressed up against him . 


	5. Take me gently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil begs for it
> 
> (Not yet written - sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not yet written - sorry. This is a spacer. Give me.. Five?

Okay - I am not going to write garbage again. This is a stop-gap spacer. 

Fill in the blanks.

Or go read they get down to it... which is full of random possible stories. Uhhh 

\-------


	6. Do something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ?  
> Neil + Marshal doing some stuff 
> 
> ?

You ready?  
Neil looked up from his breakfast.

Sure, just give me five.

They piled into the car. It was a beaten up old banger, the sort that was parked up ready for fixing up by many folks in this neck of the woods.

By the time they realised it was never going to happen, their kids had moved away and bought themselves a nice new motor. 

That's the thing - time or money. Always one or the other. 

Well, a few minutes bargaining, and Marshall had got a car that would not attract attention¦. He was the bigger problem. Being black - is he a drug dealer, a pimp or a gangster. Neil being his sidekick - white? A tad unusual to say the least.

The casual racism Marshall was encountering blew his mind. He was used ti New York, where no-one had turned an eye to the color of his skin. All they cared about was his fancy clothes, that said money. 

Out here, it was dressing for the part.


	7. Wondering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needs to be back-inserted 
> 
> Is that a word?

Neil lay there thinking about what was going to happen between them. It seems pretty obvious that Marshal was attracted to him. 

Ah, that was not even the start of it. He looked at him like Neil was the most important person in the world to him. 

But then - mirror, mirror on the wall. Neil could hardly think of anything else right now, but what it's like to be wrapped in those arms that had saved him. 

And hey he was a healthy young man, and his body was full of normal sexual responses.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC  
> Needs some more tidying up. 
> 
> Some of the last two chapters of first fic in this series need to be set "after" (as in from the characters POV) this. 
> 
> Next in series will be set waaay in their futures.


End file.
